Mi rosal especial
by Ruedi
Summary: Hay personas que, luego de perder un ser querido no pueden vivir más, dejándose llevar por el dolor, otros aprenden a convivir con él y otros, lo superan y hacen una vida nueva. Tails es una mezcla de un poco cada uno... Ocho años ha vivido luego de la pérdida de Cosmo, ¿será recompensado o seguirá su vida hasta fundirse en la locura? ¿Qué ocurre con ese rosal que cuida tanto?


Buenas n.n Les ofrezco aquí un One-shot, dedicado a una pareja por demás linda: Tails/Cosmo :) Este pequeño fic lo considero como una "reversión" de un viejo fic mío llamado "Yo sé que volverás". No es un songfic, pues están prohibidos en ésta página, por lo que sé, y creo tener, hoy en día, un escribir más pulido y maduro que en el 2006, por lo que creo hacerlo mejor ahora. El rosal que aparece en el fic fue inspirado de otro fanfic de un amigo mío n.n Si leyeron "La senda del guardián", saben de qué hablo xD ¡Ese rosal ha inspirado el que les presento! Así que, si andas por allí, Void Master, ¡me has servido de inspiración! xD ¡Gracias! :D

Gracias por leer :)

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes presentados aquí me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños (SEGA, TMS, Sonic Team, etc.)

Mi rosal especial

**Capítulo único: Volverás**

¿Se puede soportar el dolor por más de un lustro? Yo creo que sí: he pasado cerca de ocho años en pensarte. Ocho interminables años, en los cuales me acostumbré a extrañarte. ¿Sabes cómo es eso? No, cómo puedes siquiera intuirlo, si ni siquiera estás aquí. Vives en mis sueños, paseas por mi mente y te adueñas de mí ser en cada instante.

Y ocho años así.

Al principio, el dolor se me hacía insoportable. Me ha marcado de por vida: claro, si era un pequeñajo de ocho años, ¿lo recuerdas verdad? Los niños somos inocentes y puros: me traumé con tu muerte, amada rosa mía. Te vi partir, feliz, pero partir. Me dejaste una pequeñísima planta para no olvidarte.

Jamás te hubiera olvidado.

He dejado crecer tu rosal por todo mi jardín. Si pudieras observar cuán bello está… Lo cuido con todo el amor y cariño que tengo. Lo riego, lo podo y le hablo como si se tratara de ti. A veces me dejo llevar por mi locura y pienso que realmente eres tú. ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? He tenido que recurrir a Cream y Vanilla para que me enseñaran a cuidar una planta tan hermosa. La coneja siempre pasa para ver cómo estoy y cómo se encuentra el rosal.

Si me vieras ahora, no me reconocerías, Cosmo... Ya no soy aquél niño que recuerdas. Te muestro en mis sueños cómo estoy: un poco más alto, más inteligente y más adulto, si quieres ponerlo así. Pero pienso en ti y vuelvo a tener ocho. Y me siento feliz. Los momentos que pasé contigo son imborrables en mi memoria. Dicen que no recordamos mucho de nuestra niñez, pero yo recuerdo todos y cada uno de esos momentos que vivimos.

Luego, me entristezco.

Antes, era muy marcada mi soledad, tanto que preocupé mucho a mis amigos. Me aparté mucho de ellos durante un año… Me hizo peor. Ellos logran sacarme adelante. Pero siempre caigo en la cuenta de que tú no vas a volver. No regresarás. Sólo vivirás conmigo como el hermoso rosal de mi jardín.

Pero tengo un gran consuelo: en mis pensamientos hemos vivido mucho, muchísimo. Hemos paseado, caminado, tenido citas, hasta nos hemos besado… ¡Oh, Cosmo! ¡Ni ése consuelo logra, ya, hacerme sentir bien! Siento que en cualquier momento desfallezco en la locura y me hundo entre las espinas de tu nueva forma.

Y las preguntas se alborotan y chocan entre ellas como hacía tiempo no lo hacían:

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué, Cosmo?!

Tan sublime, tan pura, tan bella… ¡Te sacrificaste por una razón sensata y desapareciste! ¡Tu hermosura se desvaneció conmigo!

¡No quiero sueños! ¡Quiero tenerte en brazos! ¡Quiero decirte, realmente, cuánto te amo!

Muchas veces creo que llegué a pensar en irme de éste plano terrenal sólo para poder encontrarme contigo. Afortunadamente, Sonic impidió que cometiera semejante crueldad. Tú no querrías verme caer así de bajo, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo demonios pude haber estado ocho años pensando en ti? Mi amor no ha perecido ni un ápice, te lo aseguro. Soy consciente de que jamás podré emprender una nueva vida. No, mientras tu ser viva en mí. Nunca te dejaré morir en mí ser. Has muerto físicamente, pero no dentro de mí. Nunca lo permitiré.

Otro día más, otra mañana nueva… Pocos días después de lo que ocurrió allá, en el espacio, me pregunté cómo hacía el sol para seguir brillando y cómo hacían los planetas para girar si tú habías muerto. ¿El cielo sigue celeste? ¿El prado verde? ¿La gente aún vive? ¿Cómo? Pero eso, ya, lo comprendí.

El sol se asoma, lento, vacilante. Mis manos toman una regadera de color verde, del color de tu cabello, la lleno de agua y empiezo a regar con mucho amor, mientras una canción se apodera de mi mente y la tarareo. Es el único momento de paz que tengo. Luego de eso, ya no la vuelvo a sentir.

Veo el agua correr por las hojas, por los pétalos, por las raíces. Sé que le hace bien, pues yo siento el vivir de éste rosal: cada mañana se renueva, lo sé. Sonic dice que ya perdí la cordura y que necesito, con urgencia, ver un especialista. No lo necesito: estoy cuerdo, enamorado de un muerto, pero cuerdo. ¡Mientras vivas en mí, no habrá nada que hará cambiar de parecer!

Termino mi labor, como siempre, contento. Y, luego, emerge una luz que me invade todo el jardín, y me pregunto qué rayos pasa, eso no ocurre "a menudo".

— _¡Gracias!_

Miro la nada, estupefacto.

¿Aquélla voz…?

— _¡Un amable espíritu, con un poder deslumbrante, me permite vivir otra vez, Tails!_

Tal vez sí necesito un especialista. Mis fantasías ya me superan.

— _¡Gracias por cuidarme tanto, mi zorro especial! ¡Ese espíritu me brindó el poder! _—No podía creer que esa voz que retumbaba en mi mente pudieses ser tú: ¿ya era, oficialmente, un loco?—. _¡Sumado a todo el cariño que me diste durante todo este tiempo, puedo regresar! ¡Regresar a ti!_

Mis fantasías se hacían irreales. ¿Cómo podía creer todo eso? ¡Ah, mi perversa mente! ¡Haciéndome creer que te oigo en una nada, en una nebulosa perdida, diciéndome que alguien te brindó el poder para regresar! ¡Y, además, me dice que, durante todo el tiempo que cuidé de éste rosal, tú te has fortalecido para aparecer delante mío! Ah, mi pobre mente perturbada, ya no sabe qué hacer para tenerte físicamente.

Pero dejé pensar así cuando vi que el rosal _había desaparecido._

Por completo.

Me desesperé: ¿dónde, dónde te habías ido? ¿Ocho años cuidándote para que hoy te esfumaras? ¿Qué clase de sortilegio era éste? ¿Una emboscada de Eggman o qué?

…

¿Sientes ése aroma? ¿El aroma a rosas? ¡Nunca lo olvidaría! ¡Tú olías a rosas todo el tiempo, mi dulce flor! Lo sentía ahora, en éste instante, ¡no era una fantasía, era real! Tu fragancia se impregnaba en mi ser de una manera tan real que nunca lo hubiera creído.

Pero, ¿dónde estaba nuestro rosal, Cosmo? ¡Se esfumó delante de mis narices!

Luego siento unas manos. Unas pequeñas manos que me cubren los ojos.

Me quedo mudo. ¡Esto era demasiado!

— ¿Quién soy?

Y empiezo a llorar.

Basta cerebro mío. Deja de torturarme. O Cream, deja de hacerte la tonta, estas bromas no me gustan.

Pero no eran las manos de Cream. Y ella no era tan mala para hacerme esto.

— ¿Quién soy?

Esta vez, se oía más dulce. Mis labios, resecos, mi garganta, hecha un nudo y mi boca, petrificada para hablar, no se atreven a pronunciar tu nombre. Vuelvo a oír esa pregunta y mi corazón repica como jamás lo hubiera oído. Aquél olor entra por mis poros con más fuerza.

— ¿Cos… mo? —respondo, al fin.

Esas pequeñas manos se alejan de mis ojos húmedos. No quiero voltearme, estoy muerto de miedo. Tiemblo mientras me petrifico en el suelo, mientras mis pies se fusionan con la tierra y me impiden mover. ¡No, no quiero darme la vuelta! ¡Estoy muerto de terror!

Tengo el temor de que todo sea una mala pasada de mi mente, por eso, no quiero voltearme…

Pero tú lo logras: tomas una de mis manos y, cómo un ángel, estás frente a mí.

No, debía ser una ilusión: no puede ser que seas tú, de carne y hueso, delante de mí. Estás tal cual en mis pensamientos y en mis sueños: más alta que a los nueve años, apenas un poquito más baja que yo, vistes aquél vestido verde, blanco y dorado en forma de pétalos de flor, tienes una figura más femenina, claro, ya no eres una niña, eres una señorita…

¡Tus ojos! ¡Oh, por Dios, tus ojos! ¡Brillan con un fulgor vívido, penetrante, lleno de amor! ¡Tus ojos brillan y viven! ¡Y tu sonrisa! ¡Perfecta y feliz! Se dibuja como una pincelada en un cuadro de primavera. ¡Tú eres la primavera encarnada, Cosmo mía!

Y yo, frente a ti, mudo, quieto, petrificado.

¿Es esto la realidad o un sueño?

— ¡Tails! ¿Es que acaso no me dices nada? ¡Mírame, estoy de nuevo! —y das una vuelta sobre tu propio eje.

Una orden de mi cerebro a mi brazo hace a éste moverlo. Apoyo mi mano sobre tu rostro: _siento el tacto_. ¡Hay tacto entre tú y yo! ¡No eres una ilusión!

— ¿Eres… real? —murmuro.

Sonríes otra vez y te acercas para abrazarme.

—Lo soy hoy y lo seré siempre —me dices en mi oído—. Un poder ha aparecido frente a mí, pues he vivido todo este tiempo en el rosal, Tails… Ese poder, no sé qué es realmente, pero lo vi sonreír y me dio, de nuevo, mi cuerpo. ¡Tails, te he extraño! ¡Quería sentirte físicamente, no sólo en tus sueños! —y te miro, anonadado—. He vivido en tus sueños y en tu mente… Además del rosal, mi espíritu se ha mantenido ligado a ti todo este tiempo —nos miramos: tú, con dulzura, y yo, con sorpresa—. Te agradezco… que no me hayas abandonado…

—No podría haberlo hecho —digo, al fin, en una frase coherente. Te aferro más a mí y mis lágrimas corren a través de mis mejillas: ¡eres real!— ¡Cosmo! —exclamo, alzando la voz: todo el dolor que contuve este tiempo estalla—. ¡Te extrañé y te pensé mil veces! ¡Me hiciste una falta atroz, mi Cosmo! —mi voz, quebrada, no encuentra la manera de seguir hablándote, de seguir diciéndote lo mucho que me hiciste falta—. ¡Pero estás… aquí!

—Y siempre lo estaré —siento tus lágrimas que llegan a mis hombros: son húmedas y cálidas.

Nos separamos y nos mirábamos con dulzura, con amor y con la ternura que, durante tantos años, el tiempo nos arrebató. Pero éste jamás, nunca, pudo deshacer el sentimiento que nos une. Nuestro amor es tan puro, tan grande y tan hermoso como cuando nos separamos en nuestra niñez. Ahora, se hizo más fuerte. Acaricio tu rostro mientras sonríes. Tú también lo haces.

—Tails —pronuncias mi nombre en un murmullo muy tierno—. Te quiero…

Mis ojos se aguaban más. Me acerco a ti para que mi frente se apoye en la tuya. Siento tu mirada penetrante más a dentro mí y oigo tu respiración, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago. No dejo de mirarte ni de sonreírte.

—Yo también te quiero mucho… Hermosa Cosmo… —termino diciéndote en un leve musitar. Tomo con dulzura tu rostro entre mis manos: ¡no sabes cuántas veces he soñado porque fuera real!—. ¡Te amo y te adoro! —te digo, sin contenerme, pues ya no puedo más.

— ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! —exclamas, llorando, feliz.

Y ambos, luego de imaginarlo en infinidad de ocasiones, conseguirnos fundirnos en nuestro primer beso de amor: el más hermoso, el más puro y el más inexperto.

Juramos jamás volver a separarnos. Jamás.

Amarnos todo lo que nos quede de vida…

Mi rosal, que se esfumó, no lo preciso más: tú eres mi rosal real que cuidaré y amaré por siempre.

¡Te amo, Cosmo! ¡Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo!

OoOoOoO

:3 ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! Me ha quedado algo largo, tal vez… Lo imaginaba más corto… Quería sacarme las ganas de escribir algo más "maduro", si se quiere poner así, que aquél viejo fanfic que escribí en el 2006…

¡Ojalá les haya gustado! :D


End file.
